The Secrets
by Jaribo
Summary: Theres a problem in T.K'd and Davis's realationship, there always have been. But has Davis ruined it for good this time? TakeruXDaisuke & many other poplar parings. chap 13 will be up soon, just worring about other stuff at the momment, sozza :D
1. A long Talk

"So when?" I asked Davis, sitting up on my bed, after he stayed the night.

"When what? T.K"

"When are we telling people?"

"T.K, we've been over this before! We don't _need_to tell people!"

"Why not? They have right to know! They are friends!" I said raising my tone, beginning to get irritated with Davis's stubbornness.

"It will make things, well difficult & complicated"

"How? Davis how?!"

"Why can't we have what we have now!? Talking, fun & sex! With out feeling pressure of what every one else thinks!"

"I'm sick of leading a double life! I want people to know who I am!" I said beginning to sound like a housewife.

"Well I know who you are. Your T.K. Best friend by day & sex god by night!"

"I'm not just a play-thing Davis! I'm a person, who is demanding respect!"

"Now don't get huffy, I get what you mean, but its hard!"

"What's hard? Coming-out, Peoples opinion, your penis!"

"Huh, huh, huh, real funny"

"Aren't I important? Listen Davis are little "sleep over's", well there great! I love you and couldn't be happier. But I want people who love us, care about us, know us! I want them to know the truth!

"I get what your saying , I'm not happy either! There are times when were out with the gang & I just want to grab you, kiss you, love you! No matter who's watching!" He said with love and power in is voice.

"We can have that! I f you just swallow your dam pride! Davis you make me so mad! Its… its… its irresistible!"

"I'm sorry T.K, its just the people!"

"What do you mean Davis?" I asked beginning to calm down.

"We would have to deal with, questions, opinions, awkward situations, are parents! And that's just the people we know! What about people who disapprove, people who want to hurt us! People who want to hurt you, I want to protect you." He said holding my hands and looking into my eyes .

"Davis, Davis, oh god Davis, I love you, love you & its nice you want to protect me."

I said trying to comfort Davis's thoughts.

"Your sweet you know that & between you and me you're a god in the downstairs department!" I said in seductive tone.

"Your a flirt, a devilish flirt." He said pulling me close to him.

"And your way to sexy!"

"I know, ay? Story of my life!" I said sounding a bit like a high school drama queen.

"And your full of yourself!" He said chuckling.

"So were going to tell people?"

"Oh come here you! Ok, considering he you asked so nicely!" He said in a sarcastic tone?

Me & Davis, have bee dating for half a year now. We're madly & passionately in love, were now 15, we got together after the digital world. Well secretly got together. So for 6 month now we've been hiding this from every one.

There's been times when well we've nearly been caught! Like when we went to one of Mimi's parties & drank a bit to muck (even though were underage, Ssshhh) & got a bit to flirty! But we, just lets say, we laugh it off. Just say stuff like, " just joking". But I believe it time for every one to know.

"Ok T.K we need to get ready." Davis said getting of me after a small make-out session.

"For What?" I asked looking puzzled.

"I agreed last night on MSN to Tai, that we would go out for breakfast with the gang, apparently him & Matt have some big news!"

"Huh. I wonder what it is?"

"Don't know, so….. Race you to the shower?

"As long as you promise to wash me!" I said running towards the bathroom.

"Have I ever said no?" Davis yelled in pervertish excitement, hot on my trail.

* * *


	2. A discoverie

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon franchise.

Yeah its short. Just kepping it simple. plz review, all opinos r welcom. lol i hope u like it

* * *

"Wow that was great!" Kari said, licking her lips.

"Sure was!" Izzy agreed.

"So what's the great news?" Mimi asked cheerfully

"Well I guess I might a well tell you all you see.." Tai begun.

Davis whispered to me.

"Yeah, what?"

"should me tell them now, you know, what we discussed?"

I nodded back in agreement . And went back to listening to Tai.

" So.. well umm, you see, me & Matt are…"

What Tai trying to say is, umm" Matt continued while every one was listen carefully, & it was slowly dawning on us all.

"Were going out!" They both blurted out.

There was a silence of shock and surprise. "Hello, are you guys still with us?" tai said waving is hand around.

"Oh My God!" Davis said & I elbowed him for being rude.

"For how long?" Yolie asked.

"Umm, what, 6 months now? Tai asked looking over at Matt.

"Yep sure is!" Matt answered back reaching out to hold Tai's hand, which kind made him blush.

Davis shot me look & I shot it right back! I mean what are the odds of my brother and his best friend coming out on the same day as me and my best friend!

"I'm so excited for you to! Ooooooo! This going to be great! Mimi said in her hyperactive, excited, girly voice.

"I'm glad you think so" Matt said smiling at Mimi, but was soon ambushed by hug followed bye kiss on the cheek as the same for Tai.

"So what do you all think?" Tai asked.

"I reckon it's great!" Kari said giving her big Bro a hug.

"What do you think T.K" Matt asked me.

"Huh, oh sorry"

"That good, ay?" he said being sarcastic.

"No sorry I was just thinking. I'm real happy for you! Well done, couldn't be better couple"

"Yeah same here!" Davis said, taking the attention away from me.

"Well we're both really happy you all approve!" Tai stated cheerfully.

"Well I'm real happy for you both, hope it goes great!" Sora said standing up. "I got to go, I promised I would go to the shops with my mum, she going to be a bridesmaid for her friend. So, bye" she said kissing both the boy on the cheek, bye every one

" I got a test to study for! Joe said " and bye & congrats"

" Yeah sorry, I cant stay either! I have to pack for a school camp my grade is having." Cody said & started saying bye.

"I'll come with you I got much needed home work to do." Yolie spoke up. "If I get any more bad results, I'm in trouble."

Bye the four of them shouted as they walked away from the rest us.

"So it's just the six of us!" Matt said smiling down at us all. Then looked over at Izzy opening his lap top.

"Sorry it will be the five of you, I've got an Email from my mum telling me to come home. Bye guys" He said running off towards the other that just left.

"So what should we all do to day?" Davis asked every one who was left.

"Well you know where I want to go! Mimi said with her normal happy smile.

"let me guess….. The Mall?" Davis said.

"Sure do!" Mimi said, smiling and tilting her to the side.

* * *


	3. Kissing in the streets

hello, and welcome two another chap!

oky i do not own any of or anything of the digimon franchise!!! i hope you like this its short just like the others but its ok because it going to have lots of chaps but it will take me forever cause i get bored with riting lol and i only do them at nite so i get tired, now im just rambling on lol! enjoy

* * *

"Well that was eventful day!" Matt said in is usual manor.

It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, we were waving good bye to Mimi & Kari who were on the way to Mimi's house for the night.

"Well where are we staying to night Matt?" Tai asked.

"Well my house is available." Matt said in a seductive tone, pulling Tai close to him.

Tai chuckled, "Sounds great!" He said moving into a kiss.

Me & Davis just watched in amazement.

For two straight boys, you guys weren't to grossed out by that," Matt said breaking the kiss.

"Maybe there gay to!" Tai said in curious manner.

I looked over at Davis in shock, then up at the couple in embarrassment.

"of course not!" Davis finally said, but came out all high-pitched and squeaky.

"Hu-huh" Matt said in a idiotic tone.

"Right" Tai, said, looking over at matt with an amused smile on his face.

"Well anyway guys this us" Matt said as we reached the front of the apartment building.

"Where's Dad?" I asked trying to move on from the awkward situation.

"On a business trip, again!" Matt said over empathising the word again.

"Oh" I replied, not sounding too surprised. It seems that all dads been doing lately concentrating on job. I mean I know I live with my mum but it would be nice to talk to him every know then.

"Well guys, good night!" Tai said taking Matt by the waist & started heading for the door.

"Will you guys be okay walking home by yourselves?" Matt asked, trying to hold back laughter from Tai's and his wondering figures.

"Yeah we will!"

"You guys have fun & well yeah, remember to use protection! Davis laughed.

"Will do Davis!" Tai replied laughing .

Me & Matt just watched in how these two boys just laughed over something that wasn't even funny. Tai Davis are so much the same yet are really different.

"Night you two." Matt said, finally walking into the building.

"Well" Davis said. "That was …..ironic and a huge coincidence!

"Yeah I know, how weird, ay?"

"Should we put of telling people for a while? He said taking my hand.

"I don't know, maybe it the best time, she excepted Tai and Matt why not us?"

"Yeah, maybe" Davis said. It kind of seemed he had his head in the clouds.

"what are you thinking about?"

"How much I love you." he said sweetly. That not really what he was thinking, I could tell, but when he was comfortable with it, he'll tell me.

"Aww you sweet! But love is a strong word Davis, are you sure you want to use it?" I asked stopping him from walking any further.

"Of course I do, I love you more that any other person could love you! You're my whole world. I can depend on you always and forever! My love for you is greater than this earth its self. It burns like the sun and twinkles like the stars. I love you like…..

"That enough" I said, pulling him close. I was quite impressed with Davis and his little speech.

"Hey were being a bit frisky for public aren't we?" he said lapping up each and every kiss on his soft tanned neck.

"It's not like anyone we know is around, actually there is barely anyone around!"

* * *

"I knew it!" Matt said hiding behind a corner, looking back at Tai than looking back at the kissing couple standing in the middle of the pathway.

* * *

Well did u like even though it porb took u like a secong to read!! well i know it aint good but can u plz review anyway cause every little bit of insperation helps!!!!!!! thank you! oh and i will take suggestions and non-constructive critisime (sp) lol bye for now!!!!


	4. What's a Girl To do?

Yay! I finally could be bothered to do it! hahaha yeah its like 2:35 in the morning and i just writing this while watching my fav sitcome f.r.i.e.n.d.s. haha its the one when ross cheats on rachel, how could he! aha yeah im a said person. Well plz enjpy my rushed, off the top my head absoultly brillaant story!

Disclaimer: U MUST REBIEW OR ILL BAN U OF MY STORIES LOL

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, I OWN THIS STORY SO DNT TAKE OR ILL FIND YOU. SO YEAH PLZ DNT TELL BANDAI AND GET ME SUED CAUSE I HAVE NO MONEY!!!

* * *

"Mmm, your mum wakes the best dip! This tastes great!" Kari said, with hums of enjoyment as she scoffed down another avocado covered 99 fat free rice cracker.

"I know, it's fabulous, so delicious" I said gleaming with joy.

I invited Kari over to stay the night, you know the usual, painting nails, gossiping, who's the cuter Back Street Boy, looking at magz, doing are hair, discussing outfits, you know the usual.

"So Kari? Any boys on your mind lately?" I said with a she-devil tone, trying to make the night more interesting.

"um, no, not really." Kari replied, sounding a bit rushed .

"Mmm, sure sure, you must like someone, you a woman, its what were here for!" I said giggling. "how about T.K or Davis, your always flirting with them and they flirt right on back!

"yeah I know." she replied with a blush across her face. "it's just that well, its for fun, and just a laugh, well for me and yeah I might be sending them the wrong signs , but it's simply, not going to happen!" Kari said beginning to get a temper.

I just giggled at my friends sudden out burst!

"Were good friends and nothing more! I've known T.K ever since we were little & Davis, well is just Davis."

"Kari, honestly, tell me which one you like! I know you like one of them, I can tell these things, its one of my gifts!" I said replying partly sarcastic.

"Do you think they like me?" she asked softly looking in the other direction.

"Yes! there all over you all of the time! Like bees to pollen!" I replied quite happy with my witty quote.

Kari paused for a moment looking quite dazed. "Kari you in there? Kari all you have to do is just say to yourself, can you see yourself with one of these boys."

A slight nod is all I got back from the day dreaming girl.

"Mimi, can I tell you something?" she asked finally.

"Sure you know you can tell me anything, were like bbfl, you know!" I replied quite excited for what Kari had to tell me.

"I think I'm in love with , Davis" Kari said quietly. "I'm in love with Davis!" she said suddenly, but this time faster and more higher! "I love Davis!" she said jumping to her feet with excitement.

"Oh My God!" I yelped jumping to my feet to join her in her frenzy. "this so exciting, what are you going to do? Are you going to ask him out? Do you want me do to it for you? I asked with hyperactive excitement .

"No, no, no. I'll do it myself, when I'm ready. She replied smiling with glee.

"Oh are you sure? You know I'm the Cupid of the group? I replied.

Kari laughed! "You have your moment Mimi."

After we calmed down, talked about all the possibilities of the future, like how many kids we will have and where we will be Wed, stuff like that, then unfortunately the topic conversation turned to me.

"So who do you like?" Kari asked me with the same she-devil tone .

"No one!" I replied quickly.

"Mimi I'm smarter than that, I can tell your lying to me, who are you crushing on?"

"Honestly " I said back.

"Mimi." she said looking at me with her arms folded and an eye brow raised

"Ok, ok, well, I'm in the same situation as you."

"Yeah" she said ,eagerly moving closer to me

"There's two guys and I like them both and I reckon there both really cute and funny, one's kind os a computer wiz and the other is a bit bookish."

"Joe & Izzy!" Kari said yelled back with her face lighting up.

"How did you know!" I asked puzzled.

"Well you didn't really hide there personalities very well."

"Ha ha ha, yeah I guess I didn't, aye?" I laughed holding my head.

"Well c'mon tell me about it!"

I sighed and gave in to her curiosity. "well I just think there really cute and I'm very confused about it, but I know Joe likes me, I mean every one knows that he dose. But with Izzy, I don't know all of the sudden he wasn't just Izzy anymore, he was Ii-zz-y, an uncontrollable feeling I have for him!

"Mmm" was all that Kari has to reply with, that little sound was all I need to hear that let me know she was totally getting what I was saying.

I sighed. "What's a girl to do?

* * *

PLZ review, if u review ill read astory of urs and ill review it! see thats the deal, u scratch my back and ill scrath yours:P 


	5. Heart Broken

Ok i worked parshly hard on this and i like it alot!!!!!! i think i did a good job, theres prob a couple of spelling errors, but who's perfect

Disclaimer: must review and i dnt on digimon :D

* * *

The soft, warm pants of breath, hitting the back of my neck, and the gentle bang of Davis's balls slapping mine. Gaining speed as Davis thrashed my now lose ass hole, with his long hot dick. He began to moan, getting louder & louder. 

He turned me around, I was no on my back & looking into Davis's deep chocolate eyes, his beautiful dark red hair bouncing around his face. I was lost in his gaze of beauty, so lost I was completely unaware of our hot, passionate moment.

The loud moan of pleasure coming from Davis, brought me back to our reality. I was now trembling with pure lust, an indescribable feeling. I was oozing with pre-cum, he pulled his cock and blew his hot steamy, load all over my face and chest, scooping it up with my figures and licking my face, Davis, got down on his knees and was now sucking my cock and within seconds I blew my generous load in to Davis's mouth, and it was oozing out the sides.

He & his naked body collapsed on top of me, still with my cum in his mouth, he met me face to face for one final kiss, swapping my tangy load from his mouth to mine & I swallowed with pleasure. I smiled thankfully.

" I love you Davis"

" I love you to T.K" he said back , resting his head on my chest. Still breathing quite heavily is furious pants slowly turned into sweet gentle sleeping noises. I brushed my fingers through is soft hair.

" Yeah, I love you Davis."

* * *

"Morning Davis!" I said cheerfully, sitting a plate of bacon and eggs, in front of him as he sat down at the kitchen table 

"morning" he grunted back.

"I had fun last night" I said, trying to bring a little bit of conversation to out morning.

His wrinkled up eyes still adjusting to the light, opened wide, and smiled his cheeky smile gleamed.

" Oh yeah? Well you should see me on a good night" he said chuckling.

I laughed at his come back.

"So what are we to do to day." I said, taking the last bite out of my waffles

"How about we have some alone time, take a walk around the city get some lunch, visit some stores?" he said looking down at his now cold eggs and pushing the plate aside.

"Yeah, sounds fun" I said picking up are plates a putting them in the sink.

We went for showers, and headed on out.

* * *

We were walking through the central city park, I was smiling at the elderly, and Davis was looking down at his shoes. 

"what's wrong?" I said, clinging to his arm like a love sick school girl.

"Nothing," hew said smiling glumly.

"C'mon, you can tell me" I said reassuringly/

"It's nothing" he said, slightly raising is tone.

"Ok ok"

"And could you get off me?!" he said shaking me off is arm.

"Davis that's really rude, and plus it not like me know anyone around here!"

"yeah, well I don't want to seem like a fag!" he said stopping in is tracks still with eyes on his shoes.

I was quite shocked at this, I mean Davis says some harsh things sometimes but this is a new level of harsh.

"But Davis, I though you were beginning to be more open about your sexuality" I said stepping towards him.

"But nothing, I don't want to be seen like this in public!" he said now yelling.

"why are you yelling" I yelled back.

"Cause you don't get it!" he shouted back no drawing attention to our selves.

"Don't get what Davis?, the fact that your some homophobic ass, the fact that you don't love me or your self enough to admit to every one else how you feel?" I Shouted! So loud I think I made a baby cry.

"Yeah maybe" he said quietly looking back down at his shoes, kicking a random pebble.

My heart broke at that moment, my insides wanted to jump right out of me. I was shattered. I could feel the tears building up.

"You know Davis its hard when you love someone and they don't love you back" I said letting the tears treble down my face. "And I cant believe your willing to say or think something like that! I love you, but if you don't love me enough to get over to fucking self and just fucking come out! Maybe this whole in tier realationship-thing is pointless" I replied shouting again and I noticed people gathering.

"Yeah well maybe it is!" he yelled twice as louder!

"My T-shirt was now wet with tears. "Fine!" I said with a heartbroken tone. I run off pushing my self through the crowd, as I run forward I herd people scowling Davis.

"Ha ha the homophobic fag got dumped" some random yelled

"you know that boys loves you, and you're an idiot to let him go!" another woman yelled.

It hurt me to leave him like that but he hurt me, and right now I cant forgive him!

* * *

HEHEHE i broke them up!!!! ok ok don't kill me!!! plz it will be ok trust me! 

so yeah wat do u think was it to over the top was it no over the top enough? i think i should of used better wording & my gramers a little sloppy haha, yeah i could be changing all that right now...thinks...nah! lol but yeah plz review and thnx so far for the support


	6. A pain filled heart

Ok, ok sorry for the wait, but school started up again and yeah it all homework and assignments so yeah, ok so let me explain, ok I'm starting off from where majority of the gang left the baker, the morning they discovered Matt & Tai, Izzy is just caught up with the rest of the gang.

Im' going to head off into some other characters and there story, and then it will all add up in the last couple of chapters and they'll all be happy, happy or some sort of fatal death, I've written a lot of cruel stories in English this term so sorry in advanced if your fav character gets killed. But um I hate stories that just focus on like 4 people out of all the destined kids, and they make up some excuse why they wont be used, like Mimi's in America or Joes always studying, so im doing my best to tell every ones story!

Soz it kinda short, but yeah joes reall sad, awwwwww poor joe, were all going to review, casue we love joe so much, he kinds depressed,

and im thinking bout killing some one, so yeah im thinking along the lines of T.K, c'mon people it a drama romance! isnt it? well if it isnt ill change it! but yeah when u review tell me if i whould kill some one, like ina ccident or even sucide? well it up to u make ur u review!

Joe's POV

* * *

"Hey guys, wait up, " Izzy yelled, running toward those that just left.

"Hey Izzy" The group replied.

"what are you doing here Izzy" I asked

"I got an email from my mum, telling me to get home it was urgent", so I'm on my way" He replied cheerfully.

"So Your heading my way then?" Sora asked pointing in the direction of the bus stop.

"Yep! Sure am"

We continued walking, down Yolie and Cody were chatting about Cody's computer camp, Ken was listening inventively to all the conversation, Sora was smiling talking with Izzy, and I, well I was playing Daddy again, watching over them all, I know I don't have to, were all young adults, but still I have always felt like there my responsibility, that I'm the voice of reason, old reliable Joe.

"After this camp, I might be even better than you at computer Yolie!" Cody said looking up to her computer wiz idol. "Maybe even Izzy!"

"I wouldn't, push it Cody!" Izzy said laughing .

"Ok, well we have to cross the road, to get to the bus stop" Sora brought up.

"Yeah and we need to go this way to get to our building" Yolie said.

"Ok, well watch your self on your way home! What about you ken?" I asked turning my attention to, the quiet boy.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, I'll walk, up with Cody and Yolie, then catch the subway near there building." He partly looking up at me.

"Ok good, Well I'm going straight ahead, so Ill see you all when I see you," I said walking in a straight line, at the others walked off in the direction of there homes.

--

I opened the door to my bedroom, no one was home and the apartment was silent, I sat down at my desk and took out my med books.

"Ahh, left at home, studying, trying to become the best doctor I can" I said to myself as my thought slowly turned to her.

I wasn't always like this, I have always been quite and bookish, but when I was younger I still had my bursts of courageousness, but know its all study, study, study! And I'm beginning to hate it, But what made me like this, is it my path, my destiny, nah I don't think believe in that stuff, What made me into this studding-stiff? I thought, carefully.

That pink haired one, I loved her, but I didn't want to love her, there was never a chance with her and me, so what's the point in trying? So confided my self to this indoors study bug, so I don't have to see her face, her beautiful face, cause every time I'm with her these emotions come running back.

I sighed. "What am I meant to do?"

_I hate beging like this, I'm always deprresed, angrey, mad! And for what A stuiped little girl! why Don't i have any controll over this! my whole body has gone craxy, i feel as if i have to impress her! I don't know any more, I cant't concentrate, I can't sleep or eat! its killing me on the inside! _

"Love, it's terrible thing!" I shouted, in anger, in frustration, in pain, the pain of a broken heart.

* * *

ok. that it, ill prob go on to cody going to camp the something bout yolie then izzy or ken, i have big plans for them, (no there not going to go out, the only yaoi couple are T.K and Davis Tai and matt), then back to the main story! so yeah mind and review or ill kill T.K

nah but do vote if i should bring a death into my story, just put it in ur review! thnx c ya


	7. Every One Has There Story

So here it chap 7 some cliffy, some stuff going on. i think i have this planned out lol, ummmm yeh read and review

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Cody said with joy in his voice. "Can you help me pack?"

"Sure!" Yolie replied quite happily,

"Ok! We will need shirts, socks, socks, vests, shorts, jeans, sweaters!" Cody said walking around his room. Checking everything.

"Any thing else?" Yolie asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, and underwear!" he said walking to his underwear draw.

"I just had to ask!"

* * *

I exchanged glances with the woman next to me, she smiled. I smiled back. Why do people smile at you, its not like you ever going to see them again, so what's the point in being nice, what's the point in even trying? But there is always that little voice inside your head, it tells you to do the right thing. To be polite. To be kind.

The subway cart stopped & I stood up from the tattered subway seat, and walked out the doors, up the grey, chipped staircase and into the fresh air. A breeze of wind danced around me taunting and teasing me, it was screaming a name, a name so wonderful, a name that brings light to any darkened soul.

* * *

"See ya Izzy" Sora called as she we parted in out direction, I was a block a ways from my apartment building, leaving me some time to think why my mother wanted me for.

"Mmm maybe she's finally found out how to get the coffee stains out of dad's shirts?" I said to my self walking down the street.

"Nah! Mum good but she isn't that good!"

I came too the building, and I worked my way up the my floor, I opened the door and walked in it was silent, there was no movement at all. There was a weird presence in the air, I feeling of depression and darkness.

"Strange, where is every one" I thought aloud.

Ass I walked up the hall way, I herd faint whimpers and cries, it was coming from my mother room. I was now worried and scared of what's was going on and it was no longer something as simple as coffee stains.

"Oh, why? Why lord why," I could hear my mother crying, I reached her door, and on some level I didn't want to open it.

* * *

"Bye, Cody!" I waved as the bus left the school taking the youngest of the Digi-destined kids with it.

I sighed. As I turned around heading back in the direction of my building.

I finally reached my door. As I opened the door A sobbing T.K run pass.

"Hey T.K!?" I yelled as he turned the corner but when I reached, the corner I met a slammed door.

"Well that was weird, wonder what's up?" I thought to my self as I walked through the door shutting it behind me.

* * *

So? hope it was ok, ill return to the main storiy in the next couple of chaps, i prmoise! for the yaoi lovetr out ther dw there will be men on men,um no yuri though, soz to any yuri lovers, but yeh, just keep reading & review and thnx a billion to all those that are keeping along with the story:D


	8. Fucking Thoughts

Ok chap 8, thought i would make up for those 2 weeks, i liked writing, this so hope u liked reading it, i know the last couple of chaps were broring but u needed to know it for it all to make sense, but im back on to the main story now, hope u like this chap, i make it up as i go along, lol, but i have pretty good i dea wats going to happen, any way read and review! thnx

* * *

My T-shirt was drenched, my face was wet, my eyes were red puffy, I was lost in the memory of the terrible thing Davis has done. I was so confused, I literally felt like dieing. I run up the stair and in to the hall. I think I passed Yolie on my way, but I couldn't stop, I just wanted to be alone, wallow in self pity. I opened the door and slammed it behind me.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!, Fuck you Davis Fuck you!" I yelled, tears flowing down my face, faster then ever. "ARG, Why, why??!!, Oh my god why!" I screamed falling to my knees." Davis," I sighed "Why"!

A lied there for what seemed ages, thinking of all the memory's, all the single moments, Davis and I, engaged in love, every time we kissed, every single moment, and the thought that he was willing to give it up cause he so fucking afraid of what could happen.

I sighed one more and wiped away the tears, but I was still crying, crying on the inside." Davis, I whish it didn't matter. I whish I didn't give all.

I Stood up and walked in the direction of the bathroom, I opened the door, the creaking echoed through out my mind. I stood in front of the mirror looking at the red eyes, tear-stained face, and it was staring right on back. Taunting me, asking me why, why did I let him do this!

I walked over to the shower, and let the water run, I pulled off my T-shirt, it stuck to my body, due to the tears, my chest was covered in goose pumps. I took of my Shoes, followed by my jeans and briefs.

I stepped in to the shower, and let the warm water heat me up, my hair fell it to my eyes I let it run over my face and down my chest, falling to the shower tiles. I lathered up my hands, and run the soap all over my body, I let the water carry my feeling away, away down the dark drain.

My mind seemed blank and dark, but it slowly turned to Davis, My Dick raised, I tended to its need, as I lather up my hands again, my hand gently flew over the shaft of me penis, so nice, so beautiful, my mind was fantasying, playing games.

There was a knock at the door, I walked over to it and opened it, only to find, him.

"Davis what the fuck, are you doing here get lost!"

"T.K, Please let me in, forgive me?"

"Why, in this fucking world, should I?"

"Because, I've told everyone, About my sexuality, about, you and me. Please I made a mistake, I was confused."

"Really? Is that true?"

"So, so, so true."

"Aww, Davis come here!"

I run to him, he lifted me up and I wrapped my self, around him, hugging him so tight, I looked up into eyes, is beautiful eyes. His beautiful soft lips met mine, hi s tongue entered my mouth,.

"Davis I love you"

"I love you to T.K"

We kissed again, he walked over to the coach a placed me on it, he was leaning over me, he took of his shirt, and followed by mine, he undid, my belt and unzipped my jeans. He pulled them down and began playing with my dick, it was instantly hard.. Teasing me, kissing it ever so slightly.

"Oh, fuck Davis just do it!"

He took all my cock in his mouth, furiously sucking up & down, aw Davis was birrilant, he was the best at sucking cock. He was messaging my balls, and he lowered his hand to my anus, he poked and probed it.

"Just do it, push them in!"

He pushed his figures deep inside me! I gasped, my breathing was crazy, it was intense.

"Davis, oh yes, Davis! Fuck yes Davis!

His head bobbed up and down, in unison with in fingers fucking my ass hole.

"Oh, oh, Davis I'm about to…

The sensation of my cum, shooting from my head brought me back to reality, I was week all over and I was mad, mad at the fact that After what he had done to me, I was still thinking of him like this!

I cleaned my self up, and washed my hair. Turned off the water and went to go get dressed.

* * *

Ok. i was trying to make u feel sorry for him, did i get to ya, or didnt i? well any ways plz review i be very grateful, hits go up, but reviews stay the same 


	9. Worthless and Pathetic

Hi! soz for such the long wait,but heres chap 9, i came away from the story for a little while for a number of reasons. i was fed up with it, i was having difficuilty with the words and all like umm, what it called, writers block, plus i have tests at school, cause it like the end of the year, and yeahs stuff like that. but here it is! enjoy!

* * *

I dressed my self, in a black turtle neck & light blue, slim jeans. I walked through, to the kitchen and put the kettle on, I made my self, a hot chocolate. Chocolate always helped me feel better, its sweetness takes me away to a kind & wonderful place.

Has I prepared my hot drink, I noticed the glimmer of the shiny mental steak knife, the thought crossed my mind, should I or shouldn't I?

Time, once again stopped, my eyes drifted forward and back, on the sharp edge of the knife, I slowly stepped forward, took the knife in hand, and placed it on the bottom side of my wrist. It was cold & in some way weary & sort of dark. My heart beat raced, along with my thoughts & breaths. I prepared my self for one painful, swift, forward motion, just then the kettle went off.

The knife fell to the ground just missing my foot, I felt I slight painful tingle, I looked down at my wrist, all that was there was a pink line, I barley pierced the skin

I dropped my head and sighed. "T.K, you worthless, and pathetic, you try and cut but your to much of a coward" I said to my self, picking up the knife from the floor.

-

"Tai!" I yelled. "im going to go see T.K now!"

"Wait" he yelled back, zooming around the corner, only in a pair loose fitting silk boxer-shorts, that leave a lot to the imagination.

He wrapped his self around me, kissing my vigorously.

He released me from his grasp. "whoa!" I panted heavily. "What was that for?"

"cause I love you Mattie!" he replied smiling at me. "I'll see ya later" he said winking at me, Turning back to the direction of were he came from, pulling up his boxers from the back.

I smiled to my self as I walked out the door.

-

I awoke with a yawn, stretching my arms out, as the sunlight filled the hot-pink bedroom. I was always up early, It was just the way I was, but Mimi on the other hand, she likes to sleep in until, there's barley any day left.

I got up and walked around the room, I found my self looking in the huge mirror Mimi had hung in her room, my hair was a mess, it always was when I woke up, it was one of those many thing I cant stand about my self, I slowly paced around the room, admiring all the cute plushies that packed Mimi's room.

I brushed my hand through my hair trying to fix it up the best I could.

"Do these shoes go with my eye shadow?" Mimi murmured in her sleep.

I laughed." Mimi?" I quietly called. "Are you in there?"

Her eyes slowly opened, the quickly scrunched up again due to the light.

"What time is it?!" She said half a asleep, sitting up rubbing her eyes.

"Eightish." I replied.

"What! Why did you get me up so early? Im going back to bed!" she said curling back into a slumped ball.

"C'mon Mimi, we can go for a early morning swim, in your pool!" I suggested. And to my surprise she agreed & got up.

"But just for a little while, the chlorine dries out my hair!" she complained.

Despite what Mimi said, we were in the pool for a long time, for 3 hours at least! The we spent an hour or so sun baking.

"Ahhh!" Mimi let out, what a beautiful day!

"Yeah, it is real gre.." I was cut off from the sound of my phone ringing, I picked it up and slightly gasped.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked, taking notice of my shock.

"Davis" I replied.

* * *

hope u licked it! uum ok for those who want to know, yes matt will be the big brother he really is, in the next couple of chaps, and i will explain what happened to davis after the fight in the park! and i hope i dosent feel likew t.k being a bit over dramtic? wel plz review! thnx


	10. Be cool, yet elagant

hey! chap ten! soz for the wait. merry christmas:D haha ! omg i got a laptop :O i was so happy, thats wat im using right now lol:D haha yeh ok, so soz for being away, but i went away from the writing and consentrated on my main strengths, sketching and drawing. so yeh ive dose a ton of stuff on that lol. so heres chap ten, its not that exciting, but plz r&r, lol its on the chap thats like a cliff hanger stater lol to many cliff hangers, hehe, there the jo one, the izzy, these ones, yolie cody, lol basically every one, but ill do it! i promise, thats y i did this hap cause ni said to myself i was going to finish this one! so ill shut up and u can read now...lol...

* * *

"Well don't just sit there gawking Kari, Answer!" Mimi snapped.

"Uh-uh, hi Davis" I stuttered

"Sound cool, yet elegant," Mimi whispered, sitting up ion her beach towel.

"hey Kari, how are you?"

"I'm good, know just chilling, you know, girl stuff, you know me and Mimi, uh, you know?" I blurted out fast & messy.

"Um that's good, I suppose. Um I don't want to do this ova the phone."

"Do what?"

"Just meet me at that coffee shop you love at 2:30, ok?"

"Yeh sure ill be there. Bye, Davis?" he hung up

I put down the phone, and sighed. Picked up the closes towel and screamed in to it!

"Mmm, do you know what cool and elegant means?" Mimi asked in that bitter, sarcastic yet almost serious tone.

"Oh shut up you!"

"Don't have a tanty. So, what did he want?

"he wants to meet me."

"Oh my god really? Why? Where?"

" he didn't say, at that cute little coffee café I love."

"AHHHH" Mimi screamed, hopping to her feet. "Why aren't you girl screaming?

"I don't know" I said lifting the towel away from my head. "Ahhhhhhhh" I squealed joining Mimi in the thrill.

"He's going to ask you out!" Mimi squealed.

I stoped jumping excitedly. "really? You think so?"

"um yeh!"

" Oh my fucking god! I have to get ready" I said picking up all me stuff and runny for the back door away from the pool

* * *

I knocked on the door to my little brothers apartment. It opened to reveal the blonde boy dressed in black an jeans.

"Hey T.K, how r you little bro?" I said cheerfully at the door.

"oh hey matt"

Theirs that enthusiastic tone again." I laughed. "Can I come on in?" I said walking in any way.

"yeh sure I suppose" he said closing the door behind me.

"So.." I said.

"So.." he replied.

"What-ya-up-too?" I asked smiling childishly, trying control the glee of telling T.K I knew is secret.

"Nothing" he replied glumly

"Oh, ok, any one here? Perhaps Davis?" I said smirking.

He gulped, and made whimpering noises, I was looking tense, I was enjoying toying with T.K, until, he burst out crying.

"NO, No, no, no.! He's Not Here! And hell never will be!" he cried.

" T.k?" I stopped? "What's wrong, why are you crying?" I said loosing my smile.

"Cause Davis is some homophobic prick! Who cant decide his own fucking feelings!" he cried angrily. But then seemed to stop, and look up at me, I knew what he was thinking.

"its ok T.K I know, I saw u kissing Davis that night were walking home together, I suspected something that night and well I was right." I said hugging T.K, trying to calm him down.

" Well at least some one knows, Davis wouldn't let me tell any one!

" its ok, tell me what happened."

He humiliated me, hurt me, basically used me, but he still loves me! And I know he dose! But I don't know if I want to love him anymore!"

" The joy I had felt for my brother slowly turned to sorrow and anger, especially anger!

"T.k? I love u and I feel for you, its going to be hard. But I have to go now, ok?" I asked pulling him out of my embrace, and looking into his eyes.

He sniffles and looked back into my eyes. " I'll be fine, and any way I really need to stop crying."

"ok, I'll be back, I love you." I headed for the door, I needed to get out of there, I couldn't take it any more seeing him hurt like that, I was mad, I need to get rid of my anger, there was only one thought in my head.

My theist, smashed into Davis grotty little face.

Umm matt?" T. asked wiping away tears.

"yeh, buddy?"

"don't do any thing stupid, please?"

"umm, ok." I agreed and smiled, closing the door behind me.

* * *

so here it is:S plz review. ill try and get another chap in before new years, cause im going to thailand after new year. hehe excited! R&R 


	11. Tai's 13th

Well chap 11, im happy with this i quite exciting hehehe. hope u guys like it! R&R plz. i like te part in the middle, i thought it was smart :D lol

* * *

The little bell chimed as I opened the door to the café, soft jazz music was playing, people were softly chatting away, while others sat and read books, I loved this café, the colours were so warm and inviting, and the smells of coffee and coco wisped through he air.

I glanced the room once more and found the cheery, familiar face smiling at me. Davis. His eyes glimmered and his hair beamed. His clothes were tight let loose-fitting. Dark jeans, a blue-grey top and a slim grey fleece hoodie. I didn't know what was inviting me more, the beautiful boy in front of me, or the café I loved so much.

* * *

T.K's words wondered through my mind. _Don't do anything stupid, please?_ How could he say that!? How could he still feel for him after he hurt him! Embarrassed him so? It didn't add up in my mind. As more I thought about it the angrier I got. T.K was different, I know that. He cares for every one, but how can he still

care for that deceiving worm.

I never really liked Davis, he was big headed, and stubborn, full of him self, and self centred, didn't listen to anyone, but every one still bowed down to him! And, why, why do people bow down to the good looking, he brave, the alter egoed! It all just fucking stereotypes, fuck them all, fuck the bloody world!

I was now furrated with Davis! I wanted to kick his fuckin ass so hard that in fucking comes flying threw him and out if mouth.

* * *

"Ahh Ahh Ahhhhh, yes fuck!" as i screamed as I sat pulling on my dick, I was feeling horny, but matt left so I had to take care of it my self.

My perfectly round, firm, 8inch dick was throbbing, I sucked on my figure, and position it at my anus, and slowly pushed it in, I was moaning deeply and slowly. Right next to sex with Matt, this is the best feeling ever.

I was reaching my climax, but I didn't want to be finished, so I stopped. Looking for the nearest source of porn, I piked up matts laptop, I went for the internet sign but I guess I was flamboyant and weak I missed it, hitting "my documents" instead, I don't know what it was but I was intrigued, "my picture" was chucked full of pictures. I opened it, inside there was "family events", "school and projects" and "friends". I opened friends inside there was a folder reading "birthdays", I clicked and opened it, Tai's 13th.

"shit, matt didn't after all this time, he still has them?" I asked myself, curiously opening the folder. In side was pictures of my cake and all my friends and family. I scrolled down to find a folder "later that night"

" I found the source I was looking for" I grinned to my self cheekily.

I clicked the folder to find endless images of me and matt young and curious, jerking each other off, making out, blowing each other, I began to remember every single detail that night.

"Ha ha, ok Matt, truth or dare?"

"Um dare!"

"I dare you to show me your penis!"

"Tai our disgusting! Ha ha"

"What? You scared that it wont be as big as mine?"

"Pfft, I'll show you!" He pulled down his stood up and pulled down his briefs.

"Ha ha Hashanah! Matt your brillante!" I laughed

he sat back down, "ok truth or dare, Tai?:\"

"Dare you to suck me off"

"Fuuuuuuck yes!" I yelled in pleasure blowing my load all over the place, me, the laptop. I cleaned up my sperm an got a clean pair on undies.

"Mmmm, wonder what else I can find on this?"

* * *

I walked along the street, still frustrated, I passed one of my favourite cafés, I decided to go on in, see if I could calm down. I opened the door, the little bell rang, I scanned the inviting room, to see, Davis and Kari kissing. I snapped, my mind went dark, my pulse speed up, and I flew my fist.

"YOU BITCHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled in un contorable rage.

All I herd after that, was crying, screams, and gasps.

_

* * *

_Yeh, i know ay? wats gonna happin huh? wat did davis say to make kari kiss him? mm find out in the next chap? keep tuined! lol 


	12. Kari & Daviz

chap 12. ok i dnt kno, bout this, inda of like it but anyway, its good, so read. and review :3 thnx

* * *

My breathing quickened , I felt as if every on in the room watching, it all happened so fast, for me at least. Davis seemed cool and casual, sweet and innocent, brave and bold. These were the reasons I loved Davis.

"uh, hello, Kari?" Davis aid waving is hand around my face.

"um yen, hi Davis!" I greeted in a cheerful yet fake tone.

He simply smiled and said "would you like some thing to drink?"

"no" I said sternly and got straight to the point. "Davis why did you call me here?"

His, cheerful smile faded away, he looked down at his demon jeans, I couldn't see his face, but I saw a single tear drop, fall on to the demon.

He sighed. "Im gay"

I was stunned, we were silent nothing but the busy conversations, and coffee making around us. My shock turned to despair, I loved Davis and now my heart was ripped in two.

I looked down to the ground, and then to Davis, my dispar instantly went to anger! "How can u be gay? I mean you're the jock, you not mente to be gay, why? Why do you have to gay? Do you how many hearts your going to break? I said, brutally.

Davis still looking down, sniffling and whimpering. "I thought you'd would be more considerate than that Kari, id thought you understand" he said, as I watched and phew more tears fall to on his leg.

My mind raced a mile and minute, trying to process it all, I was about to speak when Davis, stared talking again.

"I was always the jock, always full on, and big headed, worship sports, dis-respected girls. And you know what? Im was sick of it, I learned to care, and learned to understand, I matured. But what came with this knew respect for life came a new sexual impulses, new feeling towards, men, at first I was scared and confused, so ashamed of myself, but and bright burning light of hope came in my life" he paused, it slowly dawned on m who he talking about. He continued.

He confessed his love to me, and he taught me so much, I had even newer respects for many things, I matured more, but now, not even T.K can help me." he said softly, finally looking up at me revealing red watery eyes.

"I love T.K so much, and im so confused, im still young, I've never had sex with a woman, but im so ashamed of the though tho, like im betraying T.K, and I don't want to do that, to see him hurt, it, it well would kill me. Yet I've seen him hurt so many times, and usually it was because of me. I just don't want to commit my self to T.K, until I'm hundred 100 sure, its right, don't get me wrong I want it to be, I hope it will be, but I don't want to hurt him." he said, wiping away slowly moving tears.

My anger turned into, pity and guilt. "Davis, im so sorry, I had no idea, you loved T.K or loved any man for that matter, im sorry for what I said.

"Its ok" he said tear free.

"But,, I don't fully understand, you want to have sex with a woman?" I asked. "is that why your telling me this? You want to have sex with me?"

He blushed and giggled. "sex with you?, sorry Kari but you attractive in all, but you one of my best friends, I mean it be weird, and besides, ive been jerking off to boys since 13, im pretty sure I m a gay, I just don't want to go deeper in to my relation ship with T.K and end up hurting him.

I was tad bit offended, but I guess he was right he had T.K and to him, we were friends.

"Davis do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Shoot" he said, with his cheer returning.

I didn't bother asking him, I rush towards him and started kissing, him, my tongue sank into his mouth, with pleasant delight, his mouth tasted sweet. But it was about to end, I could feel his hands on my shoulder softly pushing me away.

I came away from him, he was smiling forgivingly

I nodded and let one tear roll.

"You Bitchhhhhhhh" came matts voice echoing through out the café

* * *

there a certain reader whos not going to be happy bout this lol, they no who they are lol, another cliff hanger, dnt worry the big scene in the next chap, witch i might start, you see, im on holiday:) in thailand :D lol, yeh idk, but plz keep reading, dnt forget me! R&R


End file.
